Bubble Wrap and Taste Testing
by TimeWasters
Summary: Nico tries to pop bubble wrap and suddenly Maki becomes her taste tester.


**Me: I almost accidentally forgot to write in author notes!**

 **Nico: You dummy!**

 **Me: Anyway, i got the idea for this story after i found some bubble wrap.**

 **Nico: I'm not really this stupid...**

 **Me: Hm...**

 **Nico: Why do you say that as if you think i am?!**

 **Me: Disclaimer please!**

 **Nico: Hey you didn't answer my-!**

 **Maki: TimeWasters does not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

 **...**

One of the biggest distractions mankind has ever created was laying on a random box with the most deadliest ruby red eyes fixated on it.

As addicting bubble wrap can be, Nico had to admit, it was so goddamn _annoying_. Nico glared at the plastic paper with bubbles on it. She had spent 10 minutes, _ten minutes_ , trying to pop those... unpoppable bubbles but with no luck.

 _Ten minutes_ ago, along with some sort of old Christmas packaging in the corner of her room, the little square piece of... _distraction_ had been found and prevented the raven haired idol from tidying any further.

"Grah!" Nico let out a frustrated sound as she collapsed onto her back. She threw the bubble wrap across the room and watched as it floated in front of her.

"That _thing_ is unpoppable!" She complained to no one in particular, pointing to the thing she spoke of. However, her surrender only lasted for a brief moment as she was full with determination once again. She sat up and added, "But I, Nico Yazawa, the greatest idol in the world, can pop you!"

She picked up the bubble wrap once again and, quickly deciding on a bubble, she squeezed with all her might. As no satisfying pop came, she decided to switch her strategy. Instead of trying to pop the bubble normally, she folded the plastic and squeezed the bubble even switching to press the bubble into her palm with her finger. Still no satisfying pop.

She growled in annoyance. God, this was so annoying.

The bubble wrap was placed onto the carpeted floor once again. The carpet was pink and fluffy, able to be seen through that annoying nuisance of plastic that was _unpoppable_.

"I need a break." Nico sighed.

She stood up and, scowling at the transparent bubble plastic, made her way towards the exit of her untidied room. The small idol didn't seem to care about the cleanliness of her room. The nuisance of a bubble wrap was all that was on her mind as she made her way to the kitchen.

She had just remembered that she hadn't had breakfast yet so she decided to make some food. Opening the cupboards and the fridge, she took out all the ingredients and items she would need such as eggs, bacon, a pan or two. Nico then proceeded to make her breakfast as if she were on a live cooking show.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and welcome to the NicoNii Cooking Show where I, Nico Yazawa, teach you how to cook simple dishes." She ended with a _Nico Nico Nii_ and took the pan then placed it on the stove.

"Now on today's show NicoNii will be teaching you how to make a simple breakfast. This breakfast is perfect for couples, families or just yourself." She announced and, gesturing towards her ingredients she continued, "I call it the _NicoNii Breakfast Supreme_."

"Now what you'll want to do first is prepare the scrambled eggs." As Nico said this in a cheerful peppy tone, she took a small jug and poured some milk into it. After, she then cracked the eggs and stirred the mixture she had created.

"Once you truly believe the scrambled egg mixture is ready, pour it into the pan to cook. You'll have to remember to stir it every so often!" Nico sang, proceeding to do just that.

Mumbling something about trusting instincts, she picked up the bacon packet and with a smile she said, "Okay, Now it's time to cook the bacon! All we got to do is get another pan-" Nico pulled out another pan from what seemed like nowhere, "And put it on the stove along with the cooking scrambled eggs." She put the pan on the stove next to the other one.

"Next, take two to three pieces of bacon and plop them, _carefully_ , into the empty pan."

She then carefully placed the two pieces of bacon into the pan.

"Nico wont have three pieces. Nico gets full too easily~!" She winked to the imaginary camera, pulling off her fake cheerful act.

The bacon immediately sizzled, filling the air with a mouth watering aroma. As the aroma filled Nico's nostrils she decided to say to her imaginary audience, "Just be sure not to eat it 'till it's done~!"

The raven haired idol quickly stirred the eggs once more then proceeded to do the next thing, taking some bread from the bread packet and putting it into the toaster.

"Once you got the bacon cooking, you'll want to toast the bread. Obviously, the best way to do that is to use a toaster, but I guess if you really wanted to, you can use a flamethrower, but remember, _safety first_ ~!" Nico giggled a little at her little joke.

"Now around this time, you'll want to turn over the bacon to make sure that both sides are cooked." She small idol told her 'viewers' and grabbing some kitchen utensil, she turned the bacon over.

After a while, her cooking show was soon over with Nico showing the imaginary audience the finished dish.

"Nico should definitely have her own cooking show one day~!" Nico exclaimed as she ate her breakfast, the _NicoNii Breakfast Supreme_.

As she was eating, she wondered who exactly should be her taste tester for the show. The first person that came to mind was-

She took out her phone and went through her contacts and, finding the person she was looking for, she sent a text; _taste tester_. It didn't make much sense, but if her chosen taste tester was interested, she'll give some sort of explanation, which will most likely be only one sentence.

Once Nico had placed her empty plate in the sink, she went back to her room and, meeting the entrance, she suddenly dreaded every step that came before she plopped to the ground. She glared once more at the irritating... _thing_ that sat before her.

"I _will_ pop you." The idol growled.

She quickly picked up the bubble wrap once more and, putting all of her strength into it, she squeezed as hard as she possibly could. No pop. No nothing.

Maybe she was just weak? No. No. Nico shook her head of these thoughts. Her idol training had increased her stamina. It was supposed to make her stronger, right? Nico released the bubble wrap and let it float to the ground. She then collapsed onto her back again and took a breather.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took the phone out and saw that she had received a text from her taste tester.

 _What?_

Nico grinned and typed her reply.

 _You're my taste tester for my future cooking show, now get over here and help me practice by helping me pop this stupid bubble wrap!_

There was no reply for a little while but Nico didn't mind, this gave her a longer break from that frustrating piece of bubble wrap. Soon, her phone vibrated once again.

 _How would popping bubble wrap be practicing_ taste testing _?_

Nico sighed, her taste tester was being stubborn again.

 _Just come over already!_

And with that, the last text came from her taste tester.

 _Fine! Since i have no choice!_

After a couple of minutes, about an hour since Nico had started to pop the bubble wrap, a knock echoed throughout the house.

"That _must_ be my taste tester!"

Nico quickly rushed to her door and opened it to see an annoyed redhead.

"Hello, Maki! How's my taste tester?" The raven haired idol asked cheerfully.

"I'm not your taste tester." Maki responded, her tsundere side kicking in.

Nico seemed to have ignored the redhead's response as she grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her to her room.

" _That_ is what you have to pop!" Nico announced, pointing towards the annoying bubble wrap.

Maki sighed. Nico sure was childish sometimes. Despite the thought, she decided to go along with whatever Nico said and picked up the bubble wrap. She effortlessly tried to pop one, thinking that it would all be over within a few seconds so that she could go home. However, it wasn't as easy as she had thought, so she decided to squeeze harder, eventually attempting to use all her strength to pop the bubble.

Nico, in the background had somehow acquired pompoms and had begun to cheer for Maki, much like a cheerleader.

"Go on Maki, Go on Maki! If you can't do it, no one can!" came Nico's cheers.

Unfortunately, it was just as Nico had said. The bubble wrap was _unpoppable_.

Maki soon stopped her squeezing to take a break. It was then that the Christmas packaging had caught her eye.

"Nico, when exactly did you get this bubble wrap?" Maki asked, gesturing towards the packaging where Nico had found the bubble wrap.

"This morning, around an hour ago." Nico replied with ease.

"No. I mean, when did you _originally_ get it." Maki asked once again.

Nico ohh'ed in realisation at what Maki was trying to ask her.

"Christmas. Why?" Nico responded.

Maki face palmed.

"Then haven't you been popping that near Christmas?"

As Nico heard the question, she looked dumbfounded. Of course! Why didn't she think of this before? She popped all of them... at Christmas...

"So, I've spent over an hour trying to pop it for no reason?!" She said as a rush of anger overtook her. Her cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment.

Desperate to change the subject, she asked, "So... you're still my taste tester?"

 **...**

 **Me: I hope you liked it!**

 **Nico: I'm really not that stupid...**

 **Me: I have no idea how to cook so ignore any cooking mistakes if there's any.**

 **Nico: NicoNii would have cooked up a better dish than THAT!**

 **Me: do you really need to put in so much effort for a breakfast you'll eat in 2 seconds flat?**

 **Nico: ... Nico must always be at her best! Nico Nico Nii~!**

 **Maki: Bye**


End file.
